


The understudy

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guiding light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The understudy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 10, 2007.

  
His leader was a powerful man; Gen knew this, but what truly fascinated him about Masamori was the fact that he almost always seemed haloed by some sort of light. It could have been his imagination, but whenever he’d look up from his training to see his leader crossing the grounds by day, he’d be greeted by a sight that never failed to leave him breathless: Masamori walking, Masamori cutting out a tall silhouette in black against the blinding blue sky and the scintillating green of the trees and plants around them, moving like he was a force all on his own, powered by will.

  
Masamori had once seemed tall, almost impossibly tall, to Gen when he had been younger and lonelier. He was older now, but nothing had changed that feeling he’d get whenever he’d have to look up into that face.  



End file.
